


X-Men X Reader – Time Warp

by writeyouin



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies), X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Comedy, Comfort, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Romance, Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-11
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2019-04-21 08:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14281362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writeyouin/pseuds/writeyouin
Summary: Requested Prompt: "Did you change all the clocks?"There are six drabbles in this. The order is: Charles, Hank, Kurt, Jean, Ororo, and Raven.





	X-Men X Reader – Time Warp

**Charles Xavier**

Charles entered the classroom, faced with chattering students; he let them go about their business, surprised that they were all on time for once.

As he unloaded his books one of the students heckled him from the back of the room, “That’s right professor, take your sweet time.”

“Excuse me?” Charles questioned confused.

“How wrecked are you today? You’re an hour late, there’s only five minutes left to the lesson.”

Charles glanced at his watch, it was set to 8:55, five minutes till lesson time, “Could someone please tell me the correct time?”

There were unified calls of, “It’s 9:55 sir.”

“Well um…” he looked around awkwardly, “I apologise for the confusion, you’re all free to go.”

* * *

Charles spent the rest of the day confused until he came across you that evening; you were balancing on an arm-chair trying to change the clock above the mantle.

“(Y/N)!” Charles called.

You tripped off the chair with a crash, quickly getting back up and brushing yourself off, “Hey professor, something wrong?” you asked casually.

Upon seeing that you were okay he continued, “Did you… did you change all the clocks?”

“Well… not all of them but give me some time and I’ll find the rest.”

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t found them all yet,” you saw Charles’ bemused gaze, “Oh you mean why did I change them? Right, right – because you’re British.”

“What?”

“Well I read this thing about how British people put their clocks back an hour once a year for daylight saving time and I thought you might be homesick so I decided to do it here and-”

He held out his hand, stopping you mid-sentence, “(Y/N), I’m not British.”

“Wait, you’re not? What about the accent?”

“I’m American, I studied in England which is where I picked up my accent.”

“You didn’t pick up that accent, you were marinated in it.”

“My point is that there is no need for the clocks, can you please go back and change them all back?”

You sighed dejectedly, “That’s a day wasted, sure, I’ll see you later professor.”

“(Y/N), you should know this was a very sweet thing to do, thank you.”

You broke into a beaming grin, “You’re welcome professor.”

* * *

**Hank McCoy/Beast**

You watched Hank move around his lab flustered as he tried to find his only Bunsen burner; he thought he’d misplaced it but in truth you were sat in front of it, keeping it well-hidden so you could enjoy how flustered he was.

Finally, you decided to let him out of his torment, “You okay over there babe?”

He looked over to you, ready to admit defeat, “(Y/N), do you have any idea where I put my Bunsen burner?”

“Hmm, Bunsen burner, Bunsen burner… you mean this?” you pulled it out from behind you.

“How… how long has that been there?”

“Since I came in so about an hour.”

He walked over, grabbing the burner from you, “Why do you do these things?”

“Because you get all cute and red when you’re flustered,” you kissed his nose, he blushed crimson causing you to laugh, “Yep, just like that.”

“Is there- I mean how- why are you in here again? Students aren’t allowed in here.”

You clutched your chest, faking hurt, “Students? So much for me being your partner. Fine, if it’s going to be this way I’ll leave, I was just in here because the professor wanted me to remind you that you have a meeting tomorrow morning at 9:00 with someone or other.”

“Right, thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah, see ya later babe.”

Hank mumbled a “sure” as he continued with his work.

* * *

Hank woke up groggily, he had definitely stayed up too late in the lab the previous night; glancing over to his clock he saw that it was already 8:50.

“8:50!” he yelled aloud, jumping out of the bed and throwing on mismatched clothes.

You listened to him crashing about his room with barely contained laughter, after a minute or so he ran past you into the hallway, on his way to Charles’ office; you followed close behind, eager to see the aftermath of this little accident.

“CHARLES, AM I TOO LATE? HAS THE GOVERNOR ALREADY LEFT?” Hank shrieked upon entering the office.

“Already left?” Charles asked bewildered, checking his watch, “Hank it’s only 10 to 7, you have an hour, how long did you spend in the lab last night?”

“I- never mind, I’ll be by later.”

You laughed hysterically outside the office as Hank approached, he glared at you, “(Y/N),” he summoned, “Did you change the clocks?”

“I might have,” you grinned slyly.

“Why do you do these things?”

“I told you before, you get all cute and red when you’re flustered.”

“You’re going to be the death of me.”

“Don’t lie, you love it, by the way if I were you I’d change into real pants before the big meeting,” you pointed to his pyjama bottoms.

He looked down, then spun round quickly, huffing as he stomped back to his room.

* * *

**Kurt Wagner**

You lay with Kurt on the mansion’s roof, his tail was wrapped protectively around you as the two of you stargazed.

“I’ve missed zhis,” he commented, tracing patterns into your skin.

“Hmm?” you questioned curiously.

“At zhe circus I used to go out onto a night and vatch zhe stars, vondering if zhey were lonely.”

“I don’t think they’re lonely, I think they’ve got each-other, like one big, happy family,” you mused, “Hey… I don’t think you’ve ever actually spoken much about the circus, is there anything else you miss?”

“I miss zhe time.”

“The time?”

“Ve often travelled on a night so vhenever I woke up I vould be in another time-zone; I always remember Mei, she vore many watches so she could tell zhe time in each different place.”

“That’s nice, but don’t you like having a constant, just knowing that time is reliable and won’t change every night?”

“It is nice but occasionally I just like to remember it.”

You glanced at your watch, “Well speaking of time, it’s late and we should get to bed.”

Kurt gazed at you, unwrapping his tail carefully, after he helped you up he teleported you to your room; with a jerky movement he kissed your hand nervously.

“Guten nacht, (Good night).”

You smiled, missing the warmth of his lips, “Good night Kurt.”

With that small exchange over Kurt vanished from the room with a bamf leaving you alone with your thoughts.

* * *

Kurt woke up, perplexed that his alarm clock was missing; teleporting into the kitchen only provided more confusion as the clock was set to 4:00 am and the Union flag was plastered around the room.

“You’re up early,” you commented, entering the room in a Big Ben shirt, “Jet lag?”

“Vha- I don’t understand, what happened to zhe kitchen.”

“Kitchen? No this is the UK albeit sunnier, see the clock, five hours behind where we were yesterday.”

“(Y/N), is zhis about vhat I said last night? Did you change all zhe clocks?”

“Just go with it,” you winked, “You look pretty good though for a guy who slept through an eight-hour flight.”

Kurt flashed a row of sharp teeth, “It’s a shame zhat I slept in zhe presence of such good company.”

“No matter, maybe you’ll stay awake for tonight’s trip?”

“Tonight’s trip?”

“Did you not get a copy of the schedule, tomorrow we’re in Italy.”

“Danke (thank you), (Y/N).”

“No problem blue.”

* * *

**Jean Grey**

You found Jean crouched under a tree with her head in her arms, shuddering uncontrollably; you wondered how long she’d been there, crying alone. Silently you sat down beside her, placing a comforting arm around her shoulder; she gasped at the touch, raising her head to look at you.

You spoke up in when she found herself unable to, “It’s okay Jean, you need to cry then cry, just don’t do it alone; I’ll still be here when you’re ready to talk.”

Jean’s face crumpled up as she collapsed into you, clutching your shirt and soaking it with miserable tears.

Eventually, the tears turned into sniffles and she found her voice, “Thank you (Y/N).”

“No problem sweet pea, you want to tell me what all that was about or do I need a new shirt for a fresh bout of waterworks?” you joked, rubbing her arm lightly.

Jean smiled meekly, her expression quickly souring as she thought about the cause of the outburst, “I lost control of my powers in class.”

“So? I lose control all the time, last week I set my bed on fire.”

“Your power is to summon things.”

“Yeah but I was having a bad day and I found some matches to play with; point is I lost control.”

“You don’t understand, I got distracted to the point where I couldn’t even hover a book when asked.”

“What distracted you?”

“Does it matter?”

You pouted childishly, Jean sighed and answered the question, “I could hear everyone’s thoughts at once.”

“And you couldn’t drown it out?”

“No.”

Yu nodded thoughtfully, contemplating the situation, a grin creeped up to your mouth as a solution presented itself in your mind’s eye, “I’ve gotta go,” you shot up.

“Where are you going?” Jean called after you.

“I have an idea; I’ll call you when I’m ready.”

* * *

“ _Come on Jean, I know you’re listening,_ ” you projected the thoughts hoping they’d be picked up.

“( _Y/N_ ),  _where are you?_ ” Jean’s familiar voice rang clearly through your head.

“ _I picked the lock to your room, I’ll wait for you here._ ”

“ _You picked my lock? You know you could’ve just summoned the key right?_ ”

“ _Sometimes the hard way is more fun, like seriously aren’t you impressed with my lock-picking skills?_ ”

“ _I’m more annoyed that you broke into my room at all._ ”

“ _For the love of God, would you just get up here already?_ ”

“ _On my way._ ”

Sure enough Jean arrived minutes later, extremely puzzled when she found clocks covering every surface, all set to different times; you were stood in the centre of the room with your arms out, proudly surveying your handiwork.

“I summoned all the clocks in the mansion Jean,” you sang.

“I can see that (Y/N) – wait did you change them all to different times?” she asked, with a raised eyebrow.

“Yeah. See, here’s the thing, you’re going to change them all to midnight at the same time, something that will take a lot of control, while I play stupidly loud music which you have to block out, okay?”

“What? That’s a terrible plan.”

“Loving the vote of confidence, now go,” you hit play on the music, Slipknot blared throughout the room.

Jean shot you a panic stricken glance, throwing her arms out to try and complete the task you had set, after three solid minutes of staying like that she screamed hoarsely, smashing her arms to the floor; every clock face smashed and the stereo exploded, leaving a mass of shards on the floor.

You ran over, fearing for Jean’s well-being, “ **Jean, are you alright? I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to push you so far and-** ”

“I ruined it didn’t I?” she whispered dejectedly.

You looked around the room, taking in the mess as well as the clocks on the wall, “Well… I wouldn’t say it was a complete bust.”

“How is this not a ‘complete bust?’ Look at this mess.”

“I am looking, I just don’t think you are,” You grabbed her chin, tilting it up to the wall, “See, all the clocks are set to the same time.”

Jean gasped at the sight, “But… I failed.”

“No, you did exactly what you set out to do, just not in the way expected. Jean are you seeing this? You did it,” you beamed, rejoicing at the feat.

“Thank you (Y/N),” she hugged you, almost knocking you down.

You wrapped your arms around her, stroking her back, “Don’t thank me, this one’s all on you.”

* * *

**Ororo Munroe/Storm**

Ororo had been waiting nearly half an hour for you in the kitchen for your date, the two of you had decided to set off at nine to get into town early but you had still not shown up; displeased with your lateness Ororo left to find you. She didn’t have to travel far before she found you in the hallway, telekinetically changing the clock.

“(Y/N),” she called in her beautiful, thick accent, “What are you doing?”

“Hey sunshine,” you turned to face her, “It’s like everyone forgot or something, it’s daylight savings time, we have to turn the cocks back an hour.”

“Did you change all the clocks?” Ororo sighed, remembering your time spent in the UK.

“No, not all of them, not yet.”

“You have to change them back, there is no daylight savings time here, that’s something that only happens in England and a few other small places.”

“Very funny babe,” you rolled your eyes in amusement.

“I mean it.”

“Wait, really?”

“Yes, really.”

“Oops… I have to fix this.”

You went to move past Ororo but she grabbed your wrist, seeing your dispirited expression, “Can’t let you go without this,” she hugged you warmly.

You perked up, “I’m going to screw up more often just for that,” you pecked her cheek, walking away with a wink.

* * *

**Raven/Mystique**

You fell into the mansion’s front door with Raven in tow, the two of you had been out on the town drinking to celebrate something that you had forgotten; Raven wasn’t nearly as drunk as you but the alcohol did make her giggle every time you stumbled.

After a long haul up the stairs shushing you the two of you finally made it to your shared bedroom, she sat you down on the bed while you mumbled incoherently.

You blinked back, staring at the clock, “Hey, hey Raven, d-don’t you think that this should last for-forever.”

“(Y/N), what are you talking about?” she snickered.

“You know, tonight, like if it could last longer, then it should right?”

“I suppose.”

“Okie doke, watch this.”

You got up and threw out your arms, wiggling the fingers, then forming jazz hands; Raven watched the spectacle in complete silence, waiting for something to happen.

“Abraca-presto,” you yelled, throwing your arms down.

Raven looked around, bemused, “That’s it is it? Nothing happened.”

“Yeah it did, I’m not going to tell you what but it has something to do with time.”

Raven looked to the clock which had previously read midnight, it now read seven pm, “Did you change the clock?”

“Not just this clock, all the clocks in the mansion, now tonight really will last forever.”

“Uh-huh, well in that case call me boring but you and me are having an early night.”

“Boring? I’d call it inspired, an entire night spent snuggling you, that could never be boring.”


End file.
